


Tetris

by zungenbrecher



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, basta hashtag in inglese, iniziamo ad esportare!!1!, le raccolte quelle belle e disordinate
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: Una raccolta a caso di storie a caso.1. Gansey/Blue: Natale, vischio ed altre velleità





	Tetris

Era stata un’idea di Henry ─ _«Come tutte le pessime idee!»_ aveva brontolato Ronan ma Gansey non se l’era sentita di dargli ragione: dopotutto Henry ha anche buone idee, bisogna solo capirle, anche se questa non la capisce neanche lui ma pazienza.

Il 300 di Fox Way non è mai stato più colorato, ogni muro percorso da almeno una ghirlanda o un filo di lucine, l’aria che, per una volta, non odora degli strani intrugli di Maura o del fumo delle sigarette di qualcuno in casa ma di legna nel camino e biscotti.

Non c’è spirito natalizio, nell’aria, ed è facilmente intuibile il perché: nessuno di loro si sente in vena di festeggiare e tutto quello serve solo a dare una parvenza di ordine nelle loro vite.

A dicembre è Natale, partendo da questo presupposto ci si comporta come si deve e per un po’ di sa come tirare avanti nel modo giusto. Le cose metodiche sono stranamente tranquillizzanti, la noia una compagna di vita stranamente piacevole.

Sopra ad ogni porta c’è un rametto di vischio e Blue si rifiuta di uscire dal salotto da ore solo perché non vuole passare sotto una di queste neanche per sbaglio, ha sfiorato una crisi nervosa solo perché le manca il coraggio di dire ad Henry (in quanto Henry) quanto quello stupido vischio sia di cattivo gusto.

«È tradizione, Jane...nessuno è obbligato a farlo.» aveva detto Gansey, seduto sul divano, occhi brillanti dietro ai suoi occhiali tondi mentre le accarezza una mano nel vano tentativo di calmarla, il resto del gruppo migrato in cucina per non si sa bene quale motivo.

Dalla stanza accanto la voce di Henry urla qualcosa come _«Mettici la lingua, Coke Boy!»_ e Gansey non può che sospirare avvilito.  
Immagina Ronan avrebbe replicato con qualche insulto colorito se solo non avesse avuto la bocca occupata.  
Da un bacio.  
Del suo ragazzo.  
E non gli piace quella scarica di gelosia che sente chiudergli lo stomaco, prepotente, e il modo in cui Blue stringe la mascella gli conferma che qualcosa deve essersi mosso anche in lei.

Il suo cervello cerca il modo più veloce per cambiare discorso ma i suoi neuroni sembrano lavorare a rallentatore.

«Per una volta, solo una, mi piacerebbe che fosse tutto normale.» la sente dire, con rabbia, e non immaginava quelle parole sarebbero mai uscite dalla sua bocca ed invece eccole lì, servite su un piatto d’argento il 15 dicembre a dieci giorni da un natale che non sa di niente.

A Gansey serve forse un attimo di troppo per digerirle.

Ci sono stati giorni, i primi, in cui Blue non smetteva di toccarlo senza permettergli di ricambiare il favore, troppa la paura di ucciderlo di nuovo, di rovinare qualcosa, di sentirlo di nuovo inerme tra le sue braccia.

Erano stati giorni di carezze tra i capelli, mani nelle mani, il viso di Blue posato sul suo petto per ore solo per essere assolutamente sicura che quel cuore stia davvero battendo e che il suo Gansey sia davvero ancora vivo.

I primi giorni erano stati difficili e sono ancora troppo vicini, come troppo vicino è quel bacio che, per quella frazione di secondo, era stato bello e normale ed innamorato. Poi era morto.  
Ma quel dettaglio tende ad ometterlo.

«Questo /è/ normale, Jane.» e avrebbe voluto che la sua voce sembrasse meno dura, ma la mascella di Blue si rilassa comunque, la sente inspirare a fondo.  
«Secondo me Henry vuole baciare te.» azzarda lei, e Gansey si concede di stare al gioco, sbuffando e gettando solo un’occhiata scocciata verso la porta alla sua destra.

«Ha mangiato pane all’aglio, Jane, non avrà la mia bocca. Mi sa tanto che siamo bloccati qui.»  
  



End file.
